When a testing personnel intends to configure setting of a BIOS executed by a computer when the computer is powered on, the testing personnel has to know what the current boot stage is in order to perform the corresponding setup procedure. Conventionally, the testing personnel needs to pay attention to the information that is shown in the images displayed on a screen of the computer in order to know the current boot stage from the information. Such operation is not effective in terms of time and the use of manpower.